


Just stay with me, and I will be okay

by LilithFeminaPrima



Series: I will always love you [4]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Bathing, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lilith takes good care of her wife, Marriage, Married Life, Mary feels guilty and ashamed, Mental Health Issues, Promise, True Love, but I won't let her believe that, but first you must cry, marith, they will be okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithFeminaPrima/pseuds/LilithFeminaPrima
Summary: " It had been three days since Lilith left for Hell; she had to solve some problems that were too difficult for her faithful minions to handle. But that was almost a month in the Mortal Realm, and Mary missed her terribly.When the First Woman transported herself home in a whirl of Hellfire, it was the end of the day and the sun had almost gone down, so she was surprised to see that no lights were on in the cottage.She made her way in, detecting no presence on the main floor. She walked upstairs to the bedroom and knocked softly on the door.“Mary, darling? It’s me, I’m home.”The mortal woman laid in bed, sniffling and whimpering lightly and her wife rushed to her side, taking her cold hands in hers.“My love...oh Mary, what’s wrong?”The teacher rubbed at her eyes then at her swollen nose.“I- I don’t know...I just don’t feel too well. I’m so tired, Lily…” "
Relationships: Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Original Mary Wardwell
Series: I will always love you [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933927
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Just stay with me, and I will be okay

It had been three days since Lilith left for Hell; she had to solve some problems that were too difficult for her faithful minions to handle. But that was almost a month in the Mortal Realm, and Mary missed her terribly.

When the First Woman transported herself home in a whirl of Hellfire, it was the end of the day and the sun had almost gone down, so she was surprised to see that no lights were on in the cottage.

She made her way in, detecting no presence on the main floor. She walked upstairs to the bedroom and knocked softly on the door.

“Mary, darling? It’s me, I’m home.”

The mortal woman laid in bed, sniffling and whimpering lightly and her wife rushed to her side, taking her cold hands in hers.

“My love...oh Mary, what’s wrong?”

The teacher rubbed at her eyes then at her swollen nose.

“I- I don’t know...I just don’t feel too well. I’m  _ so tired,  _ Lily…”

The Queen of Hell didn’t hesitate before going to the other side of the bed and laying down next to her under the covers. She wrapped her arms around her, holding her tightly, and the teacher sighed in relief, letting herself be enveloped in the other’s warmth and familiar scent that made her feel at  _ home _ .

“Talk to me…”

“I- I…”

“Shhh...it’s okay. Take your time.”

She had a worried look on her face and was thankful that her wife couldn’t see it at that moment.

“I...I don’t know...I’m just... _ sad.” _

The First Woman brow furrowed in confusion.  _ Simply being sad couldn’t possibly put her in this state.  _ She thought to herself, wracking her brain for explanations.

“It’s okay to be sad, my dear…”

“I know but...not like  _ this.” _

Her voice was weak, all her usual energy and enthusiasm for life were gone, and it was terribly scary.

“Everything will be fine.  _ You will be fine.” _

She said, trying to sound reassuring, but even she didn’t truly believe her own words.

She drew soothing circles on her wife’s tummy, while softly stroking the mass of hair that had practically turned into a bird’s nest. She heard her stomach rumble loudly and they both let out a half-hearted chuckle.

“How long has it been since you last ate something?”

_ “I don’t know…” _

She breathed out, and her exhaustion was so evident it almost broke Lilith’s heart.

“Come. Let’s go downstairs, I’ll make you something.”

She shifted to get up but Mary clung to her, forcing her to stay in bed.

“I’m not hungry.”

She whined, almost like a petulant child, making Lilith chuckle in an attempt to lighten the mood, unsuccessfully.

“Well your body says otherwise. Come with me or I’ll have to carry you.”

She huffed and mumbled something that sounded like  _ “Fine.”  _ under her breath.

She followed her wife to the kitchen with slow, heavy steps, holding onto her hand like a lifeline.

The witch walked to the stove to make some pasta, barely able to move because Mary latched on to her back like a baby koala bear.

“Mary...can’t move…”

The mortal woman sighed and went to take a seat at the table, plopping onto a chair quite unceremoniously.

Lilith didn’t want to make her wait, so she conjured two plates of simple tomato pasta she knew her wife liked and placed one in front of her, but the other woman frowned.

“I’m really not hungry, Lily.”

“Darling, you need to eat...I’ve only been gone three days and you look like you’re already fading away…”

She placed a warm hand on Mary’s but the teacher instantly pulled away before saying, raising her voice.

“No! It’s been almost a month, Lilith! I-  _ I missed you…” _

Her last words came out in a broken whisper and she took Lilith’s hand in hers.

“I’m so sorry, darling...time in Hell is peculiar and you know I had to-”

“Yeah, I know. I am the one who should be apologising...I’m behaving like a child.”

“It’s okay, darling.”

The First Woman said, drawing small circles on the back of her hand with her thumb.

“Please eat…”

Mary sighed in defeat and brought a small forkful of pasta to her mouth, trying to prove to her wife that she could do it.

“That’s a good girl. See, it wasn’t so hard.”

Lilith patted her forearm and the mortal pouted in mock outrage.

“Don’t patronize me!”

They chuckled, genuinely this time.  _ Good. At least she can still laugh.  _ The witch thought to herself, smiling in relief.

The teacher managed to finish half her plate. Somewhat satisfied, the Queen took the dishes, threw the rests in the trash and placed them in the sink before returning to her wife and kissing the top of her head.

“Mary...would a bath help?”

She nodded softly, her expression back to a frighteningly blank and emotionless one. The other woman tried to keep a cheerful look on her face, but failed miserably upon seeing her wife like this.

“Can you- can you stand?”

She shook her head almost imperceptibly, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

“Oh, my love, come here. Shh...come here…”

She picked her up from the chair and walked towards the bathroom. Mary flung her arms around her neck and started sobbing uncontrollably against her chest, making Lilith tremble.

She gently lowered her to sit her down on the bench, and the mortal woman let go of her, very reluctantly.

She turned the taps on, letting the bathtub fill with hot water before throwing in some lavender and whispering an emotionally healing spell that she desperately hoped would work.

Mary was sniffling in the corner, wiping at her nose, angry that she couldn’t control her emotions anymore. 

Lilith soothingly ran her fingers up and down her arm, pulling her hand out of her face and kissing each knuckle, her own eyes welling up.

She helped her stand up, letting her rest almost all of her weight on her shoulders while she undressed her. 

When she was done, Mary almost lost balance but she was quick to catch her before she fell. She sighed, then picked her up again before carefully lowering her into the bath.

They stayed in complete silence for the better part of an hour while Lilith washed her hair and then the parts of her body she could reach.

The teacher turned around to gaze at her lover, her eyes both empty and filled with despair at the same time.

“ _ Please kiss me…” _

The First Woman closed the gap and softly pressed her lips to hers, lingering for an indefinite amount of time, trying to imbue the kiss with as much strength and love as she could possibly give her. When she pulled back, she pressed her forehead against hers, silently casting a protection spell on her wife. She held her face between her soft hands, and tears were rolling down their cheeks.

“ _ Join me.” _

Lilith would have never had the heart to say no, so she stripped naked and stepped into the bath behind Mary, pulling her into her arms. She let her cry freely, trying to ignore the pang she felt in her chest, making it difficult for her to breathe.

_ I don’t want her to see me suffer. I know she can feel all of my pain. She doesn’t deserve this. I don’t deserve her. I’m a burden, I’m a burden, I’m a- _

The First Woman broke the silence, calmly whispering in her ear.

_ “I can hear your thoughts, my love. We are bonded together, remember?” _

She nodded weakly before erupting into sobs, choking out her words.

“I- I’m s-so sorry…”

“Shhh...don’t be. It’s okay, it’s  _ okay…” _

She patiently waited for her to calm down, nuzzling her neck, showing her she would always be close, caressing her hands under the water.

“Tell me what you think is wrong, but only if you think it would help.”

“I- I umm... _ I think I might be depressed…” _

She said so faintly Lilith barely heard her. She sounded so _ ashamed _ , and the witch’s heart shattered into a million pieces.

“That’s alright, darling...it happens to a lot of people, and nothing is permanent, you will get through this, it’s only temporary.”

She said before placing soft kisses to her temples and cheeks, still holding her tightly against her chest.

“B-but it feels so...I feel so  _ alone _ ...like- like the only way it could end is if I-”

“Don’t! Don’t even think about it! You.. _ please don’t do that to me...I wouldn’t survive it…” _

She said almost sternly before choking on a sob.

“Wh- what can I do to help? I- I feel so  _ useless…” _

Mary turned around and looked deep into her eyes.

“Just- just stay with me...and I- I’ll be okay…”

Lilith sniffled and cupped her cheek, gently wiping away the stray tears that lingered there.

“I’m not going anywhere, my love...I’ll always be here for you. I’m afraid you are stuck with me for a very,  _ very  _ long time, Mary Elizabeth Wardwell.”


End file.
